


We've Been Here Forever

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [22]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not a War Boy yet, Shared Bunk, War Boy Test, almost, cute af tho, hand holding, i guess, sleepy, so close, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been working on their car all day, heat from their tools making the work almost unbearable, hands hurting and limbs aching, they we're the only ones  left in the garage, likely the only ones still awake in the citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Here Forever

\---

They'd been working on their car all day, heat from their tools making the work almost unbearable, hands hurting and limbs aching, they we're the only ones left in the garage, likely the only ones still awake in the citadel. 

When they eventually stumble back towards their bunk, shoulders brushing, hand in hand with only their dull shadows dancing across the stone in the early morning light at their side. They walk in comfortable silence, occasionally broken when one of them stumbles, mumbling complaints. 

Slit grips Nux's hand tight, their fingers are interlocked as he pulls the shorter boy forward. Nux's is rarely quiet and Slit wasn't about to complain about the short break from his drivers usual chatter but now they needed to sleep. They had fixed their car, they only needed to sleep until the night, that's when it'll be decided if they were going to fight together, if they would really be War Boys. Slit grinned, stumbling towards their bunk with more purpose, looking back he grinned at Nux, his smile pulling at the scars on his cheeks, before he turned back he saw Nux's answering smile.

\---


End file.
